Bob
.]] Bob '''(''Japanese: ''ボブルン Bobblun) is Bub's brother and a blue bubble dragon. He is portrayed as being quiet, and enjoys reading books. He lives in a house with his brother and parents. His human form is named Bobby. Abilities Bob shares the ability of other Bubble Dragons to shoot bubbles. In certain games, Bob is usually the fastest character. Bub can jump on top of his bubbles to get to platforms that he cannot reach by jumping alone. In Bubble Bobble Part 2, Bob can charge up his bubbles to inflate like a balloon and float upward. Bob can charge up his bubbles in ''Bubble Memories'' and ''Bubble Bobble Revolution'' to create a giant bubble that can ensnare multiple enemies. In Bubble Bobble Revolution, Bob can use this technique to go inside of a bubble and ram into enemies. In Bubble Bobble Double Shot, Bob's representative element is '''Water. Appearances ''Bubble Bobble Bob must journey alongside Bub in ''Bubble Bobble to rescue his girlfriend Patty and Bub's girlfriend, Betty. Bob is the Player 2 character in Bubble Bobble, and has the same stats as Bub. Bob must be controlled alongside Bub to unlock the True Ending. ''Bubble Bobble Part 2 Bob returns in ''Bubble Bobble Part 2 to rescue Betty from the Skull Brothers. Bob is once again the Player 2 character, but does not have to be controlled to unlock a new ending, as the game does not feature simultaneous multiplayer. ''Bubble Symphony Bob is one of the playable characters in ''Bubble Symphony. Bob is banished to the Storybook World alongside Bub, Peb, and Pab. Bob is the fastest character in the game. ''Bust-A-Move Bob is playable in the Versus Mode of ''Bust-A-Move. He also appears in the ending of Puzzle Mode, after Bub defeats Grumple Grommit. ''Bubble Memories In ''Bubble Memories, Bob is the Player 2 character once again. Bob and Bub find that the inhabitants of the Rainbow Islands have been transformed into Bubble Dragons by the Super Dark Great Dragon. ''Bust-A-Move 2 Bob appears as the P2 character in the Vs. Mode of ''Bust-A-Move 2. 'Bust-A-Move 3 Bob is a palette swap of Bub in Bust-A-Move 3. Debblun's alternate color also resembles Bob. ''Bust-A-Move 4 Bob is the first opponent fought in ''Bust-A-Move 4. He is also playable in Vs. Mode as a palette swap of Bub. ''Super Puzzle Bobble Bob is a playable character in ''Super Puzzle Bobble. He travels with Bub and Chack'n to stop the Time Eaters from destroying the Tree of Time. ''Classic Bubble Bobble In ''Classic Bubble Bobble, Bob is not playable. He has fallen ill and Bub must retrieve the Moon Water from Dark Drunk to cure him. This storyline was also used in the Game Boy port of Bubble Bobble. ''Bust-A-Move Millennium Bob is a secret character and opponent in ''Bust-A-Move Millennium. He is fought in the Dark Forest in Story Mode. ''Super Bust-A-Move Bob is the P2 helper character in ''Super Bust-A-Move. ''Super Bust-A-Move 2 Bob reappears in ''Super Bust-A-Move 2, acting as the P2 helper again. ''Bubble Bobble: Old & New Bob reappears in ''Bubble Bobble: Old & New. He is taller than in his other appearances. ''Puzzle Bobble Pocket Bob is a playable character in ''Puzzle Bobble Pocket. ''Puzzle Bobble DS Bob is a playable character in ''Puzzle Bobble DS. ''Bubble Bobble Revolution Bob is one of two playable characters available at the start of ''Bubble Bobble Revolution. Bob is no longer the fastest character, but can jump much higher than the other three. ''Bust-A-Move DS Bob is a playable character in ''Bust-A-Move DS. His teddy bear, Willy, also appears as a playable character. ''Bust-A-Move Deluxe Bob is a playable character in ''Bust-A-Move Deluxe. he is one of five returning characters from Puzzle Bobble Pocket. ''Bubble Bobble Double Shot Bob goes with Bub to visit Bubu in ''Bubble Bobble Double Shot. He can be selected to capture enemies with a blue star around them, and to blow Water Bubbles after obtaining a potion. ''Bust-A-Move Bash! Bob is a playable character in ''Bust-A-Move Bash!. He retains his tall appearance from Bubble Bobble: Old & New. ''Space Bust-A-Move In ''Space Bust-A-Move, Bob is once again a playable character. He and Bub find a meteor that fell onto Rainbow World, which displays a message from Snown. The duo travel the universe collecting Cosmo Bubbles in order to free Snown from Develon. ''Bubble Bobble Plus! In ''Bubble Bobble Plus!, Bob is joined by Bub, Peb, and Pab to defeat the Dark Dragon. He is the Player 2 character in every mode. ''Bust-A-Move Plus! Bob the P2 character in ''Bust-A-Move Plus!. ''Bubble Bobble Double Bob appears in ''Bubble Bobble Double as a non-playable character. He is sent into the strange dimension with Bub by Mecha Develon. After Bub destroys Mecha Develon, Bob appears and reveals he has found the exit. ''New Bust-A-Move Bob appears alongside Bub in ''New Bust-A-Move. Bob wears goggles and a satchel in this game. ''Bust-A-Move Universe Bob is the first Bubble Dragon that Bub rescues in ''Bust-A-Move Universe. After being rescued, Bob travels with Bub, rescuing captive Bubble Dragons from the monsters. Bust-A-Move Islands Bub returns in Bust-A-Move Islands, having the same role and design has he did in New Bust-A-Move. Gallery Bobarcade.png|''Bubble Bobble'' Bob arcade.png|''Bubble Bobble'' Bob BBP2.png|''Bubble Bobble Part 2'' Bob BS.png|''Bubble Symphony'' Bambobwin.png|''Bust-A-Move'' Bambob.png|''Bust-A-Move'' Bob BM.png|''Bubble Memories'' Bob SPB Big.png|''Super Puzzle Bobble'' Bob SPB.png|''Super Puzzle Bobble'' Bob SPB Full.png|''Super Puzzle Bobble'' Bob SPB Side.png|''Super Puzzle Bobble'' Pop'nPopBob.png|''Pop'n Pop'' Popn Pop Bob.png|''Pop'n Pop'' Pop'nPopBobSprite.png|''Pop'n Pop'' Bob PBO.png|''Puzzle Bobble Online'' Bob PBPocket.png|''Puzzle Bobble Pocket'' BobPBDS.png|''Puzzle Bobble DS'' Bob PBDS Sprite.png|''Puzzle Bobble DS'' Bob BBR.png|''Bubble Bobble Revolution'' Bob BAMDS.png|''Bust-A-Move DS'' Bob BAMDS Sprite.png|''Bust-A-Move DS'' Bob BAMDX.png|''Bust-A-Move Deluxe'' Bob DX.png|''Bust-A-Move Deluxe'' Bust-A-Move Bash! Bob.png|''Bust-A-Move Bash!'' Bob BBDS.png|''Bubble Bobble Double Shot'' Bob Big BBDS.png|''Bubble Bobble Double Shot'' Puzzle-bobble-galaxy-arte-80.jpg|''Space Bust-A-Move'' Bob SBAM.png|''Space Bust-A-Move'' Bubble-bobble-wii-042.jpg|''Bubble Bobble Plus!'' Bubble-bobble-wii-025.jpg|''Bubble Bobble Plus!'' Category:Bubble Dragons Category:Playable Characters Category:Main Characters